Alias
by musicjunkie1996
Summary: Campbell Winchester: private eye, sister, daughter, orphan. This was her life before Dean's death. After he comes back, her life begins to spiral down hill for her when she meets a certain angel. Seals are breaking, her family is divided, and she is falling in love fast. Will her life ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Campbell stood over her brother's body as tears dripped down her face. She had gotten the call the day before from Sammy, telling her that their brother was gone. She remembered the carefree smile, the charm, how she would sing to Dean and Sam, or how she would fix their jeans when they out grew them. And here laid their little brother, dead, torn to shreds.

"Cam?" Sam asked her.

Cam ignored him and sat down on the bed, removing the sheet that covered him. She straighted his amulet, and stroked his face. "Oh, Dean…" she sighed.

Sam came and sat next to her, hugging her from behind. "I tried everything to save him. It's my fault."

"There was nothing you could do…" she whispered. "He made his choice. We both know what it takes to get out of a crossroads deal." She took a breath, but more tears just came out.

There are stages of grief. At this moment, Campbell Winchester experienced them. When she got the phone call, she was in denial, thinking it was some joke or trick to get her hunting. Now, she was clearing off his face, and body. Sam wanted to bury him. She didn't argue. She just sat there. After she was done, she sat at Bobby's table staring at her hands, looking at the blood that there before she washed them. She remembered holding Dean's hand as their house burned down, while their dad held baby Sammy.

"We should bury him…" Sam began.

"Sam, he would want to be salted and burned. You know that…"

"He's my brother…" Sam argued.

"Campbell?" Bobby asked her.

"Yes?" she asked, not hearing what they were saying.

"About your brother's body…"

"He's dead. He's not there…He's in Hell…" she said numbly.

"Just…let's bury Bobby." Campbell didn't care what they did. It hurt her heart anyway.

On the day they buried him Sam, Bobby, and Cam threw dirt on the wooden casket. Sam walked away first. Campbell stood over Dean's grave, as silent tears fell down her face. She heard a choked sob. She turned and saw Bobby, with his hat off, his head down.

A week later is when the shit hit the fan. Sam left, but not before Cam and he had a screaming match. Campbell decided to stay with Bobby, not wanting to be alone. She took up her private eye agency there in Sioux Falls, spying on cheating husbands, or missing cars.

She enjoyed going to the local bar on karaoke night. She had a lovely voice. She would always sing Sammy to sleep growing up, or even Dean. Her life returned to normal. One day she noticed that she had a unheard message from Dean. Taking a deep breath, she turned it on, listening to his voice.

"Hey, Sis. It's me. Dean…I just wanted to hear your voice. Remember that song you used to sing to me and Sam growing up? It's kinda like our song. We stand by each other. Well, I guess I should go. I love you. I know I don't say it often, but I do."

"I love you too, Dean." She cried herself to sleep that night. One night she heard choking sounds coming from the library. Concerned, she threw on her cashmere robe, and creped down the stairs. Bobby sat hunched over his desk, with a leather jacket in his lap. "Bobby…" she called out to him, going over to him.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…." he cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay…" she soothed him.

"I should've protected him better. That idjit."

"He's a Winchester. We're stubborn…" After that moment, they never spoke of his crying again. Life seemed to fall back in place shortly after. Bobby would argue with Sheriff Mills, go on hunts with Rufus, and other things. Cam would catch husbands cheating, or wives, serve papers, and other things.

Hearing a knock on the door one day, is what was the beginning of her new life. "Coming" she called out, turning off the lights to her dark room. She liked developing her own photos. Less chance of them being stolen.

"Hello?" she asked opening the door.

There staring back at her, was similar eyes, and hair color. "Cammie?"

"Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Cammie?" Dean asked shocked to see his older sister.

"Dean?" she asked, before snapping into to action. She pulled a gun from her waistband of her jean shorts.

"Whoa! Cammie, it's me! See look!" he told her.

"Liar! Bobby!" She screamed.

Bobby heard her scream and hurried to her. He saw Dean, and stared.

"Surprise…" Dean smiled.

"I…I don't…" Bobby began to say.

"Yeah, me neither," Dean says entering the house. During this exchange, Cam took her knife from her boots, and slashes Dean as he walks by her. Dean sprung into action, grabbing her arm, and twisting him. Remembering her kickboxing, she deflects, and punches him in the face.

"Cam! Bobby! It's me!"

"My ass!" Bobby yelled back.

"What he said!" Cam agreed. Both charged at him again, but this time, Dean hides behind a chair, holding his hands out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. And your name is Campbell Millie Winchester! You're a year older than me! When we were little, I had a nightmare and you sang our special song, which was _Stand By Me_. Guys. It's me." Bobby this time, took the swing at him with his own knife. "I am not a shapeshifter!"

"Then you're a Revenant!" Cam yelled at him. Dean shoved Bobby away, and grabs the knife. Rolling up his sleeve, he stood them both in the eye.

"Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?" he asked as he sliced his arm, grimacing.

"Dean?" Cam breaks first. Soon Bobby follows her lead.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Cam rushed at her brother, pulling him into a giant hug. When she pulls back, Bobby followes with his own hug.

"I can't belive you're here!" Cam cried, feeling tears in her eyes.

"It's…it's good to see you, boy," Bobby echoed feeling happy tears in his own eyes.

"Yeah, you too. And aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"I quit," Cam said.

"How did you bust out?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..." he began, but stopped when Cam sprayed his face with a spray bottle filled with Holy Water. "I'm not a demon either, you know."

"Can't be too careful," she smiled, handing him a towel.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir."

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. I even tried to put you together the best I could. And you've been buried _for months_. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit-" Cam began.

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject," he smirked.

"It's not funny! It took me forever to wash the blood off my hands! To see my baby brother like that…"

"Sorry…" Dean whispered, looking down.

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked him.

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it," he told them. Bobby sat, as Cam lounged near him. "Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not.." Dean asked, worried.

"Oh, he's alive. As far as I know,' Bobby answered him.

"Good... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?"

"I haven't talked to him for months."

"Neither have I," interjected Cam.

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it."

"He's a big boy, Dean. He's not twelve anymore," Cam interjected again.

"You two should've been looking after him," he told them.

"We got into a fight before he left…" Cam replied.

"These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him, me, or her! We had to bury you!" Bobby defended them.

"Why did you bury me, anyway?" Dean asked.

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But…Sam wouldn't have it."

"I was too in shock to even comply," Cam told him.

"Well, I'm glad he won that one," he sighed. Dean looked at his sister. When was the last time he saw her? Cam noticed this. She needed a break.

"Excuse me…" she told them, going up to her room. She shut the door, and breathed heavily feeling the walls around her start to close in. She started to cry, but put her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound. He was back. He was alive, and not a demon. This was strange. But she was happy, but worried. What if Sam made a deal? Then what?

Downstairs, Dean was tracking Sam down. "Is Cam ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's been hard on her. You know how protective she is of you and Sam. It broke her heart. You were gone, Sam left. I was all she had, so she stayed. Not that I mind. She makes good food, gardens, and still does her private eye business. She's a trooper."

"Good. Ready to head out? I found him…" Dean told Bobby.

"Where?"

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right near where you were planted."

"Right where popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" he asked. Bobby began to pack up, as Dean went to go get his sister.

"Cammie?" Dean knocked on her door

"Come in," she called back. Walking in, he saw her sitting on the bed, looking through photographs.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed looking at racy pictures. "Cheating husband?"

"Wife," she replied.

"So we found Sam. You coming?"

"I don't hunt, Dean," she sighed.

"It's not hunting. It's Sam."

"Sam and I parted on sour terms. You better take this one."

"What happened?" he asked, sitting on her bed.

"Well, he was leaving, he told me to go away. I told him no, because I was worried. He told me that I was not Mom, so stop acting like her. I told him to not be so selfish. He told me I was, and that I anbanoded you to first, just like Dad. That hit a nerve, so I told him to fuck off, and he did..." she told him.

"Wow…" Dean dragged on, unsure how to fix his family.

"We fight all the time. We'll get over it. Now go get our dumb brother."

"I'll call you when we find him…" he told her as he left.

After finding Sam, Dean texted Cam Pamela's address, begging her to come. Cam repled " _Fine_.

Dean smiled, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. Then noticed something wrong with Baby. Sam got inside next to him in his normal spot. Dean glared at him. "What the hell is that?" Dean asked, pissed off. As the argument of the iPod jack commenced, Dean thought of a way to tell Sam about Cam. They talked about Lilith and that dreadful night. Then as the conversation went to a close, be brought it up.

"So, I talked to Cammie."

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"She's living at Bobby's. Doing the cooking, gardening, laundry, her business."

"Oh. Good."

"She told me what happened, you know…"

"Is she pissed?" Sam asked, feeling ashamed. He loved his sister. He just wanted space. He didn't mean to go that far.

"Nah. She's worried. Dude, you know you'll have to apologize. You compared her to Dad. That's a low blow. "

"I will, when we return to Bobby's."

"No need. She's meeting us at Pamela's," Dean smiled. Problem solved.

Cam got to Pamela's first. She knocked on the door, and a pretty thirty something woman answered the door. "You must be Campbell!" she smiled, hugging her.

"You can call me Cam or Cammie!" she smiled back. She liked this woman.

"Come on in! Can I get you something, while we wait?"

"I'm fine," she told her.

"Come sit with me! Can I see your hand?" Pamela asked her.

"Sure?" she replied, holding her hand out. Pamela grabbed it and studied it.

"I see that you are a caring person. A mother figure to your brothers. Lonely. But don't worry, that's going to change soon…" she began as a knock on the door sounded.

"That must be them!" Pamela went and opened the door. "Bobby!" she cried, lifting him off the ground in a big bug. Sam and Dean shared a look. Cam chuckled. Pamela lets go of Bobby, looking at the boys with interest. "So, these the boys?" Pamela asked.

"Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state," Bobby introduced them.

"Hey," Dean flirted.

"Hi," Sam greeted her, awkwardly.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual" Pamela flirted back.

"If you say so," he smiled. Cam noticed this, and gagged.

"Come on in. Campbell got her a little before you did."

The three men filed in and went into the kitchen, while Sam stayed behind with Cam. "Hey," Sam greeted her.

"Hey," she replied. They started at each other, before Cam hugged him. Sam returned the hug, feeling better.

"I'm sorry I called you, Dad," Sam apologized.

"You're forgiven. If you ever do it again, I can hack your internet history…" she smiled. He smiled back. They then rejoined the others, who was preparing for a séance.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked. Cam looked at him, then noticed Pam's tattoo.

"Well, it wasn't forever," Pam laughed.

"His loss…" he told her.

"Might be your gain," Pam smirked at him. As she walked away, Dean turned to his siblings.

"Dude, I am so in," he smiled like a boy on Christmas.

"You're disgusting," Cam told him in earnest, frowning.

"She's gonna eat you alive," Sam told him, also in earnest.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it."

"Dis-gust-ing!" Cam pointed at at him.

"You're invited too, grumpy" Pamela told Sam as she passed by the trio again.

As she left, Dean turned to Sam. "You are NOT invited."

When the table was set and ready, they sat down at the round table. "Right. Take each other's hands." Cam grabbed Dean's and Sam's. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Dean suddenly jumped, shifting in his chair. Cam raised her eyebrow at him in question.

"Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there."

"My mistake," Pam told him.

"Behave!" mouthed Cam at Dean.

Dean looked around, feeling slightly naked. He sighed, taking off his outer shirt, and pulling up his left sleeve to reveal the red handprint. Cam stared at it in shock. As did Sam. Pamela however placed her hand on it.

"Okay." All closed their eyes as she began to chant "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle .I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." The TV set turned on, causing Cam to open eyes and stare at it. As Pamela continued to chant, she stared at the TV. It was like she was hypnotized. She couldn't move. She heard whispers.

" _Castiel…"_ she heard in her mind. She couldn't hear anything but this voice. It was dissonant, like a whisper. _"Turn back now. I warn you."_

Her trance was broken, when Pamela screamed. She was confused, but saw Pamela laying in Bobby's arms, as Sam called for an ambulance. Her eyes were empty. "Hey!" Dean shook her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she told him, still out of it.

"Sammy! Something is wrong with Cam!"

After the ambulance left with Pamela and Bobby, the siblings went to a diner for dinner. Cam slowly came to her senses. Castiel…that was the name she heard in her head. She heard the thing that hurt Pamela.

"Hey," Sam shook her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You heard the EMT. PTSD. Shock. Whatever…" she brushed him off.

The waitress returned with three plates of apple pie. "Thanks," Sam told her. Instead of leaving, she sat down in the chair at the end of the table. The siblings turned and stared at her.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean smirked.

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us," she said as her eyes went black. Looking around, Cam saw the cook and another man with similar eyes. The man went and locked the door. They were trapped.

"Dean," she said as her eyes went back to normal. "To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck."

"That's me," Dean answered cautiously.

"So, you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?" she asked.

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't." Cam turned to stare at the door. They couldn't fight, it would cause rucus. They needed another way. She turned to hear Dean challenging the demon waitress.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, guys" he told them after punching the demon. Cam grabbed her jacket and followed her brother's out.

"Holy crap, that was close," Dean breathed out.

"You're telling me," Cam answered.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam asked, wanting to help those people inside.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between the three us."

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately."

'Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town," he smirked.

Cam felt the urge to punch the smirk off of his face.

"Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous," Sam urged him. "Cam, you with me?"

"I still don't hunt Sam. The only things I hunt is bad people who cheat on their spouses."

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time," the told them, getting into the Impala. They drove to a motel. Sam and Cam waited inside the Impala while Dean got the rooms.

"So this what you guys do?" she asked, climbing up to sit on the front bench seat.

"Yep. You know, hunting isn't that bad. You're a good fighter."

"Sam..." she sighed.

"So what's the brusises?" he asked noticing the large bruise on her neck. She was smart to wear scarves to cover it up.

"Kickboxing accident. I'm telling the truth, before you jump to conclusions. Self-defense lessons." Dean then returned.

"Single room, two queens. So, Cammie. Who you going to sleep with?"

"You probably."

"Great!" Dean smiled.

Going to the room, Cam took her duffle bag, and went into the bathroom. Washing off, she felt ten times better. The day's stresses washed away, down the shower drain. She exited, wearing her yoga pants, tank top, and cardigan. Dean was reading a book, lounging onto the bed. She laid down next to him, putting her head in his lap, closing her eyes.

"Comfy?" he asked, as he smiled.

"Mmm-hmmm," she hummed, falling asleep. "I missed you…" she told him, drifting. "Both of you."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and smiled sadly. They missed her also. As Dean fell asleep, Sam saw his perfect chance to leave. He laid a blanket across his sister's body, who was resting in the fetal postion, still on Dean's calf.

Cam was resting perfectly, until she heard the TV turn on to static. She bolted up, as the radio starts going as well. " _Dean!"_ she heard in her head again. Dean was up at this time, grabbing a shotgun near the bed. The noise increased, kinda like shouting. Now it was unintelligent words. Dean cocked the gun, ready to fire, but had to put one hand over his ear, to muffle the sounds. A mirror broke from above the bed, raining down on them. Cam screamed, shielding herself.

"Dean!" she yelled as he crumpled on the floor, clutching both ears as more glass shattered.

"Shut up…" she told the noise, covering her ears. "Shut up," she said louder. "Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" she screamed back.

She was relieved to see Bobby burst in the room. "Dean! Cam!" He helped Cam get up, before both helped Dean. Bobby led them to his car, as Dean got to the passenger seat.

"You kid's okay?" Bobby asked them.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy," he grumbled, opening his phone. Cam stared out the window. She had heard It again. Castiel, or who ever that thing was, that was causing her brother pain. Dean wanted to summon it. "I can hear it…" she whispered.

"What?" Dean asked, not hearing what she said.

"I said, I can hear _it_. I could hear it at Pamela's house, and I could hear it in the motel room. I don't know what this thing it. But I am getting pissed off. I'm in."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah. Let's get this fucker. No one messes with my brothers."

They pulled up to the warehouse that was abandoned. Bobby grabbed a can of white spray paint, and began to paint symbols on the floor. Cam got her favorite shout gun, and placed bullets in the chamber.

"You know how to use it?" Dean asked, setting up epuipment.

She closed it, with a flick of her wrist, and shot towards the sky with one hand. Dean jumped at the sound. Flicking her wrist again, to open it to adjust the bullets, she closed it again. "What do you think?" she asked.

Dean nodded and went back over to Bobby. She followed. Bobby stared at her, before she nodded to proceed. Nodding, Bobby sprinkled powder into the large bowl, and began to chant. Cam looked around as she raised her gun, ready to attack. Bobby stopped, and waited. Nothing happened.

"Is that it?" she asked, lowering her gun. Dean sat on a table, while she sat next to him. Bobby sat across from the pair.

It was quiet and tense. "You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked Bobby. Cam smacked him in the chest, as Bobby gave him a look. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" Suddenly a loud rattling sound shakes the roof. The trio arm them selves and form a huddle at the end of the warehouse. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," he said, cocking his gun.

Cam felt her heart pump harder and faster with adrenaline. Is this what her brother's felt before hunting? The anticipation? She liked it. Her thoughts stopped as the doors busted open, and in walked in a man in a suit and trenchcoat. Her heart stopped for a second, but shook herself free from his power as she readied herself to fire. A lightbulb above him shattered as he stalked towards them. The trio soon began to open fire, but the man kept moving. Dean got the Knife as the man got closer to them.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," the man answered with a deep, gruff voice. Cam felt her breath hitched at the sound of his voice. She then saw Dean plunge the Knife into the man's chest. He looked down, unconcered. Cam stared in fright and disbelief as he still stood. Bobby charged, but the man grabbed Bobby's weapon and pulls him to him. The man touched Bobby on the forehead with his fingertips, as Bobby fell to the ground.

"Bobby!?" she screamed. The man heard her voice and stared at her. She backed up, raising her gun in warning.

The man stared at her for a moment, before turning back to Dean. "We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

Dean went over to Bobby as he checked his pulse. Cam kept her weapon trained on him. "Your friend's alive," the man told them in his monotone voice.

"Who are you?" Dean asked again, standing up.

"Castiel," the man answered.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?" Dean asked, specifying.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing," Dean argued.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith. But she does…" he told him, as his gaze went to her. Cam felt uncomfortable. Yes, she went to church on Sundays, and read the bible. Lightening flashed, and she saw a shadow from behind him that looked like giant wings stretching off into the distance. The light went away, and then the image was gone.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes," Dean stared at him accusingly.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong. But your sister could perceive me perfectly fine."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean asked him.

"This? This is... a vessel," Castiel answered, looking at his body.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean said, angriy.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel frowned, "I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in our experience. Our mom died, dad died, then my brother dies? What else could you guys throw at us?" Cam argued. She was sure she would now go to Hell for arguing with an angel.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"What kind of work?" Campbell asked, defending her brother.

"Important work. I'll keep in touch." Just like that, Castiel was gone.

"Well, then. We should go back to Bobby's and figure out what this mess is. I'll call Sam," Dean told them.

Bobby and Cam packed up and met Dean by the car. Getting in, they were silent. When they got back to the house, they went to their respected rooms, and slept. The next morning, Cam got up and began to cook pancakes and bacon for the men.

"Morning," Sam greeted her coming down stairs.

"Good morning. Coffee?" she asked, pulling down mugs.

"Yes, please!" he smiled sitting down.

"Morning!" Dean greeted his siblings sitting down. "Pancakes? With chocolate chips?! Bacon? Man, don't i love you!"

"Save some for me and Bobby!" she scolded her brothers who loaded their plates. Both dug in, moaning while chewing their food.

"Man, this is good!" Dean moaned.

"When was the last time we had this good of a breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Never," Dean answered. "Can I have more?"

"Sure," she smiled, happy that they were eating something healthy.

After they finished up, and she made the boys wash the dishes, much to Bobby's amusement, the confered in Bobby's office.

"Well, then tell me what else it could be," Sam challenged.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel," Dean replied.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

"He seemed sincere to me," Cam told him.

"Yeah, well, I don't like how he was staring at you."

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam argued.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean."

"Burn!" Cam smiled.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me," Dean whined.

"Dean, we have a theory," Cam sighed. "I believe him."

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we-" Sam replied.

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!" Dean interjected

"You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Dean, Sam, and Cam went to stare at the book on Bobby's desk. "I got stacks of lore - Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean challenged.

"Dean..." Cam sighed. This was hopeless.

"What else, what?" Bobby asked confused.

"What else could do it?" Dean asked.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Dean, this is good news!" Sam said, excitedly.

"How?" Dean sighed.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah," Bobby answered him.

"I believe in God. Dean, you've seen Hell. Why can't there be a Heaven?" Cam asked.

"I don't know, guys." Dean looked so lost. Cam felt her heart twinge for him.

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof," Sam helped him.

"Proof?"

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" Cam asked. "Why can't you believe in a higher power that gives a crap about you?"

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean -"

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs," Sam pointed out.

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat. "

"Fine. What do we know about angels?"

Bobby picked up a pile of fat and weighty looking books, putting them in front of Deann.

"Start reading," Bobby ordered him.

Dean looked at the pile of books, and turned to Sam. "You're gonna get me some pie,"

Dean grabbed the book on the book at the top of the pile. While Dean was studying, Cam went upstairs to do research on her own. Her brother's lived in a world of lore, while she lived in a world of digital footprints. If Castiel had a vessel, then she could find a way to trace him. She needed a sketch to scan. Packing up her bag, she raced down the stairs. She saw the boys packing up as well.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Old friend of mine, needs some help. Where are you going?"

"The police station. I have a case, and I need a sketch artist," she omitted the truth. This was a case, and she needed to sketch Castiel to figure out his vessel. "Be safe, guys."

Getting into her baby blue 1970 Volkswagen Beetle, she drove off to the police station, stopping for donuts to bribe.

"Hey!" she smiled her best at the receptionist desk. Prior, she unzipped her jacket, brushed her hair, putting on makeup, and unbuttoning her silk shirt.

"Ms. Singer. What can I do for you?"

"Is Jay around?" she asked.

"Depends. What do you got for me?"

"Jelly filled," she smiled, flipping open the box.

"In his office," the receptionist gestured, taking the box.

"Hey, Jay!" she smiled.

"Hey!" he smiled back. He was nice, but gay. He was also the best sketch artist in Sioux Falls.

"I need your help..." she began.

"Alright. You know, you need to let me and Dan set you up."

"Will do. Ready?"

"Yep," he replied, getting out his sketch pad and pencils. She began to describe Castiel, as his image began to unfold onto the page.

After an hour, he was done. "This your man?"

She took the sketch, and nodded. "Yep, that's him alright?"

"So, he's cute."

"Yes, he is. But I don't trust him..."

"You looking into to him as a case or pleasure."

"Case," she replied, slipping is sketch into her bag. She bid him goodbye and left him.

Cam returned home, a while later, to find the house still empty. She decided to take a bath to enjoy the peace and quiet. Unbottining her shirt, she began to take it off. "Hello," a deep voice greeted her.

Cam jumped and twirled around, seeing the man she was investigating. "Jesus Christ!" she shouted.

"I do not understand. My name is Castiel," he told her.

"I know. It's what people say when they are startled," she told him.

"My apologizes. It was not my intention to startle you."

"Well, you did. Dean and Sam aren't here," she told him, pulling her shirt closed.

"I know. I've been watching them. They're currently battling witnesses."

"Witnesses. Witnessess to what?"

"The apocolypse. Your brother made a great error. I am in charge of fixing it."

"Why aren't you helping them?"

"Becasue I need to see how Dean fares in a fight. I must leave. I will return later."

"Wait! Cas-" she called out. But he was already gone. Sighing, she began to take off her clothes, and hopped into the warm water. When she was done, put on her pjs, and took out her contacts, slipping on her glasses. She was drinking tea to calm her nerves when she returned.

"Hey!" she hugged them both, not caring they were sweaty. The hugged her back. That night, Sam slept on the couch, and Dean slept on the floor. Cam, placed blankets over her brothers, and went upstairs to get a book. When she came back down, she saw Castiel and Dean arguing. When she heard Castiel threaten Dean, all stirrings in her vanished.

"Castiel-" she whispered. The angel must of heard her, because he vanished , and reappeared next to her in her room.

"You called me."

"Yes. I heard you and Dean arguing."

"Your brother is very stubborn-"

"He's scared," she told him. "I know my own brothers like I know my own mind. They're loyal and protective, that's what Winchesters do. I also love my brothers more than anything in my life. I would choose their happiness over mine, everytime. But if you dare send my brother back to Hell, I will dedicate my soul to bringing you down. Do you understand me? You want his help. You show him respect too. This is new to us. Respect goes both ways."

"Understood," he told her after a while, and disappered. She sighed, and grabbed her book, and a blanket, to camp out to protect her brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sam and Dean went off on their own to hunt. They begged her to come, but as always she said, "I don't hunt. But if you need some research, call me. I'm better than Sam," Cam giggled, hugging Dean.

"Will do," he smiled. "Love you."

"Love you, too" she smiled. "And you, Sammy."

"Not you too!" he laughed, hugging her.

"I helped change your diapers. I can call you whatever I choose." Cam got her arms around him, as much she could. "Be safe both of you. Keep in touch."

"Same to you," Dean smiled, getting into the car.

"Bye!" she yelled, as the Impala drove away.

"I'm off too," Bobby told her.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Hunt with Rufus. You going to be okay, here by your self?"

"Peachy!" she said excited. "I'll have a girls weekend. Pamper myself. Mani-pedis, facial scrub, watch trashy TV, and drink wine..."

"I never knew you liked that stuff."

"I do. Take care, Bobby," she hugged him.

"You too," he answered, getting into his car. She waves and watched him drive away.

Lather that night, Cam sat on Bobby's couch, her toes drying with the separator between her toes, a green tea mask exfoliating her skin. On the TV, she had Doctor Sexy on, and loving it, as she drunk her wine. " _We need to get her to the OR, stat!"_ Doctor Sexy yelled out.

"Oh, Doctor Sexy, you get it," she sighed, engrossed with her TV program.

"I do not understand how he can go get something," a familiar voice said next to her.

Turning around, she saw Cas, and jumped. "You got to learn how to use the front door," she sighed, taking a sip from her wine.

"I just visited your brothers and you weren't there. I was curious why you weren't there. You clearly care for them a great deal, and even threatened me."

"I don't hunt. I'm not a hunter," she told him.

"Why?"

Pausing her show, she turned around, to face him better. "Because, growing up I saw that hunting turned my father into a cold hearted man. I have vague memories of before the fire, my father showing me to ride my tricycle, teaching me about cars. But then he changed. When Sam got old enough to left me with and Dean, he took off on hunts. I was in charge of Dean and Sam. Then Dean became a hunter. He went on more and more hunts, so I did on-line schooling. Got my high school diploma, and went to college. We argued, my dad and I. Then I got a phone call from Sam, telling me that he's going to college. Dad was pissed. Dean stayed with Dad. Then Sammy became a hunter, and it near broke my heart. But what about your dad. What's God like?"

"I never met God. Only the archangels have seem him. We hear his voice, like you hear mine," he told her, still standing up awkwardly.

"Wanna sit down? Have some wine?" she asked him.

"Angels can't get drunk," he told her, sitting down.

"Oh, well, how about a facial?"

"I don't know what that is."

"It helps your skin," she told him. "Come on," she smiled. He sat down next to her, as she got some of the mask on her hands. She began to spread it onto his face. "Even if you can't get drunk, you can still enjoy the taste," she told him, getting him a glass. She poured a generous amount into both of their cups, and clinked their glasses together. "Cheers!" she smiled.

"This taste like molecules," he answered taking a sip.

"So, where are my brothers?"

"I don't know where Sam is. Dean is in 1973," he said.

Her eyebrows raised. "1973? What are you, Doctor Who?"

"I do not know who this Doctor is," Cas told her, confused. "But angels can travel through time."

"So, why is he there?"

"To meet your parents," he told her.

"Oh," she sighed. "Let's watch more TV?" She unpaused and watched as Doctor Sexy worked miraculously to save a life. Then had to change clothes.

"You find this, enjoyable?" Cas asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, aghast. "Look at him! He's a god!"

"He is not God. That's belmsaphy."

"I meant that he is a god to all females. Look at him! So attractive!" she moaned, throwing her head back.

"So human females view men as gods?"

"Some. Some are jerks," she told him, sipping her wine. "I'm going to wash this off, before I start the next episode. Come on," she sighed. Wiping her face, and cleaning it, she felt refreshed. She threw popcorn into the microwave so she could have a late night snack. While it popped, she helped Cas wipe the gunk off his face. He followed her back to the couch, studying the bowl of popcorn. "Eat some!" she urged. He did, and turned back to the TV.

"How would you view me?" he asked her.

"I don't know? I don't know you yet? You are attractive. Why?"

"I was curious," Cas told her. "I must go fetch your brother. If you ever need me, just pray for me."

"Ok," she said into the empty air. She sighed, as she sunk back, sipping her wine. Her eyes caught his glass. He was a vessel. He and fingerprints. She jumped off the couch and found a pencil, scribbling on a piece of paper to create graphite dust. Using her makeup brush, she brushed some onto his glass. Blowing it off, she used take to transfer it onto a notecard. "Gotcha!"

She fell asleep watching Doctor Sexy, until she heard her phone ring. "Hello?" she grumbled.

"Sam's drinking demon blood!" Dean shouted angrily.

"What?"

"He's fucking drinking demon blood!"

"Is that like a new alcoholic drink?"

"What? No! He's cutting a demon, and drinking their blood! And he's fucking Ruby also! I just know it!"

"Oh my god!" she gasped appalled. "That's disgusting!"

"I know. I have never been pissed off this much before!"

"What did you do?"

"I don't know! I just left them there!"

"Calm down! Call me back when you get back on the road. Drive carefully," she told him, getting up.

"Fuck!" she shouted. She contemplated going after Sam and Dean, but they were big boys. Looking at the clock, it was midnight. She could sleep more. She woke up again to her phone ringing again. This time it was noon. "Hello?" she asked.

"So, I got the truth out of him. He can exorcise demons with his mind. And he sends them back to Hell! Can you believe this!?"

"It's going to hurt him. I know it," she sighed.

 _"_ I know. That's what worries me. If he wasn't Sammy, I would kill him."

"What happens now," she asked.

"We're going on a hunt. You?"

"I'm looking into a case."

"Fun. Stay safe, okay?"

"You too. Look after him, Dean."

Dean hung up, and Cam got dressed. Going out, she took her bike this time, feeling the fresh air on her skin.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks later, Cam got her DNA test back. James Novak. She had a name. She could go through there, looking at his tax records, credit history, family tree. Then she got a call. "Sammy," she smiled.

"Dean need's help," he told her.

"With what?"

"He's sick. Like real sick," he said. "He has ghost sickness."

"Is that a real disease?" she asked, skeptical.

"Yeah. He's afraid of everything. You know how to make us feel safe. I think you need to baby him," he said.

"Ms. Singer? Ready to sign?" the realator asked.

"Yeah," she smiled back.

"Whose that?" Sam asked.

"Oh! I'm getting an apartment. Bobby and I need our own space. I brought a guy home, and Bobby nearly shot him when he went down to get us water."

"I didn't need to know that part, but great!"

"Where are you?"

"Colorado."

"Text me the coordinates. I'll be there soon," Cam told him. Turning back to the realator, she smiled. "Sorry. I'm going to have to leave to go to Colorado. My brother is very sick."

"Of course. I'll tell the landlord."

"Thanks!" she called as she left.

Driving back to Bobby's she saw him load up his car. "Dean?" she asked, knowing Sam called him, as well.

"Yep," he said. "You driving with me?"

"Might as well," she smiled. She threw her stuff in her bag, and raced down the stairs. "Let's go."

They made good time, as they saw Sam sitting on the Impala. She remembered Dean telling her what he was doing. But right now, Dean needed her more than he did.

"Howdy, Sam," Bobby smiled getting out of car.

"Sammy," she smiled, hugging him.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming so quick," he told them, releasing her.

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, home sick."

"I better go then. A big sister's job is never done. Keys?" she asked, holding out her hand. Bobby handed her his keys, and bade her goodbye.

She drove to the motel. She knocked on the door, and heard timid footsteps. "Who is it?" her brother's voice called asked, timidly.

"Dean. It's me! Can I come in?"

"Cam, what are you doing here?"

"Sam called. Can I please come in," she asked.

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, Dean. Look, I'll show you I'm not a monster-" she told him. She pulled her silver knife from her knife holster. Slicing her hand, she raised it so he could see the blood, through the peephole. She heard the door unlock, and was pulled into his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you!" he told her. He looked so scared. Like the little boy he was after their mom died.

"Sam's on it. You'll be okay," she smiled, trying to help him.

"Sam called. He'll said that he'll figure out a way." Dean then jumped, as a dog barked.

"Hey!" Placing her hands on his face, pulling his face towards her own, she ran her hand's down to his neck, keeping his focus. "Hey, it's alright! It's just a dog..."

"Dog's dragged me down to hell. They're scary..." The door rattled as a man busted in. "Sheriff? What are you doing?"

Cam noticed blood on the sheriff's arm. "Dean..." she told him cautiously.

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" Britton asked.

"Hey, hey, you're - you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just - just like me, okay? You got to relax," Dean told him.

"He's right. Let us help, take my hand..." Cam told him, holding out his hand. Britton, grabbed her arm, which threw her off her game, and sung her into the wall., hitting her head on the wall.

"Cam!" she heard Dean yell, as she slid to the ground, holding the back of the, sucking her breath in, as she felt pain. SHERIFF BRITTON

Britton punched Dean. "Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir."

A fight ensued after that. Cam, slowly came to, as she crawled to the sheriff's dropped gun.

"They know what you did," he yelled as he freaked out. "Get away from me!"

"Al, you got to calm down!" Dean warned him.

"Step back!" he yelled, falling to the ground, clutching his chest. Cam, stood up, and aimed the gun at him.

"They know..." he said, dying.

"You okay?" Cam asked him.

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine. Let's move him to the bathroom." She dragged the body, as Dean stood in fear.

The barking started again, making Dean jump. "Did you hear that?"

"It's just a dog. Dog's aren't going to get you again," she told him. Dean looked down and saw a bible. Standing up, she noticed that he had frozen in fear. "Dean?" she asked.

"Huh, no! No!" he shouted.

"What?! she asked, coming up to him.

"Lilith! You-" Dean started as he got behind Cam, and used her a shield. "You are not real!"

"Dean, snap out of it! No one is there!" she yelled, wipping around to face him. "Look at me!" she told him, holding his face once again.

"You are not real," he cried out, clutching his chest.

"Dean!" Cam cried, catching him as he fell to his knees. "No, no, no! Dean look at me. You're okay!"

"Why me? Why'd I get infected?" he asked.

"Dean! Please!" she cried, hugging him to her body.

"Whu..."

"When the night has come. And the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see. No I won't be afraid. Oh, I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me" she sang in hopes to calm his heart.

Then like magic, the rash disappeared, and Dean sighed against her.

They met on a dirt road. "So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked.

"Iron chain etched with spell work," Sam said, proudly.

"Hmm, that's a new one."

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though."

"Poor, guy," Cam synthesized.

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!' Dean cheered.

"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?" Cam asked, still concerened.

"Fine."

"You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary," Bobby joked. Cam snickered.

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything," he told them, defending himself.

"Awwww, he's adorable. I got to get out of here. Cam, you coming?"

"Actually, I'll think I'll stay..." she began to smile.

"Really?" all three asked.

"Yeah. You guys obviously can't function without me."

"Alright, then. You guys drive safe,"

"You too, Bobby. Hey, thanks."

"Nothin' you idjits," he told them. "Give them hell," he told Cam.

"Will do!" she smiled, waving.

Bobby drove off. Dean smiled, "This is going to be fun!"

Sam got into the passenger seat, as Cam got into the back with her bag. "So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean," Sam asked.

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?"

"Seriously."

"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me," Dean answered after a beat of silence.

"Right," Sam answered unconvinced.

"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can't handle." Dean placed the key in the ignition.

"Now, my amigos. Where should we go next?" she smiled, leaning up, resting her hands and head on their seat.

"Where to indeed?" Dean smiled, giddy with excitement, as they raced off.


End file.
